Livin' on a Prayer
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: It's one thing to be sick. It's another to be really sick and hide from those you love and who love you.


**Well it's been a while. This for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum Challenge. I decided to post this in parts so as not to overwhelm everyone with information, including myself.**

 **~Livin' a on Prayer~**

Livin' on a Prayer

Kendall groaned as he felt another shooting pain through his head. It had been happening a lot in the past few days and it was really starting to bother him. It just didn't seem to want to go away. It had been going on for the past two or three days and it was only now that he realized that it really starting to affect him.

He ran a hand over his neck trying to rid himself of the stiffness that he felt. Realizing that he most likely slept on it wrong, he moved his head around a little, trying to loosen up the muscles so it wouldn't too much of problem during recording, at least he hoped it wouldn't. He knew that it wouldn't mostly likely go over well with Gustavo.

He moved out of bed, knowing that if he didn't do it soon he'd have a very hard time doing it all. He moved to the bathroom that was connected to his and James' room, groaning when he realized the boy taller boy had beat him to the bathroom.

He loved James, he really did, but when he took to hours to his hair every morning because he had to look perfect, no matter who he was with.

"James?" Kendall called, trying to wake himself up enough to try to focus. "Are you almost done?" He leaned his head on the door of the bathroom.

"Just a sec, Kenny!" He heard James call from inside the bathroom. He tried to stop himself from groaning at the noise but even with James being on the other side of the door, it still sounded like he was yelling right into his ear.

He leaned his on the bathroom door, almost falling forward when the taller boy opened the door.

"Woah!" James said as he scrambled to catch the blond so he wouldn't fall forward. "Are you alright, Kenny?"

Kendall looked extremely pale and almost like the he shaking. James brought the younger boy close to him, making sure he was study. He wanted to go and get Logan but he know how stubborn Kendall could be when he was sick. He also knew that they had a long day at the studio and he was stuck about what to do.

"I'm fine, James." He said as he pushed himself away from the older. He ignored the roll of James' eyes and moved to the bathroom to get ready, not wanting to deal with any questions right now. He was feeling crap and he didn't think he could handle his over protective friends right now.

He closed the door behind him, leaning on it for a moment before moving to the shower, hoping that the steam and warm water would make him a little bit better. He started the water before climbing in, as he showered he made sure to let the warm water run over him for a few extra minutes.

He climbed out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his wrist before moving to the sink to brush his teeth. Once that was done, he quickly got dressed before brushing his to what he James would deem "appectable" enough to go out in public.

He moaned quietly, not knowing if James was still in their shared room, as a wave of nausea washed over him. He dove for the toilet not knowing if anything was going to come up or not. He dry heaved for a couple seconds, hoping that the nausea would pass.

"Kendall? Are you done? Logan said that if want to eat before we head out, you need to do it now." He groaned, eating was the last thing that he wanted to do right now. "Are you alright?"

He tried to swallow down whatever was trying to come up, hoping that it would stay down long enough for him to answer his friend. "Yeah, Jamie. I'll be out in a sec."

He sighed in relief when he heard James walk away from the door. He took a couple more deep breaths before pushing himself away from the toilet and unlocking the door. He made his out in the main area of apartment 2J where his friends were already waiting for him.

"Woah, Kendall," Carlos gasped when he saw his youngest friend. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look good."

Logan had to refrain himself from smacking Carlos as he took in the state of Kendall's appearance. The blond was pale and was looking if he was in pain. He wanted to ask Kendall if he felt at all sick but he knew if he did the blond boy would be too stubborn to admit it.

"Yeah, 'Litos. I'm fine."

The three older boys had force themselves not to roll their eyes at the statement, they knew that Kendall was feeling anything but fine.

"Well... come on then."

 **~Livin' on a Prayer~**

 **What's wrong with Kendall?**

 **~Ajay**


End file.
